1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transport containers. Specifically the apparatus of the present invention provides an erectable transport container comprising end members, slats, and handle which are compactly packagable and may be assembled without tools, separate fasteners, or adhesive to form a useful container for storage, transport, or decoration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Transport containers similar to the present invention are typically fabricated from wood or cardboard. The wooden containers are assembled with nails or adhesive to form a rigid box. The typical orange crate is exemplary of this type of container. The wooden container of this type is a strong durable container, however, fasteners such as nails or adhesive must be employed to construct the container and the container cannot be easily disassembled or reassembled.
The cardboard container is typically fabricated using interleaved cardboard flaps to maintain the structural integrity of the container. In some cases adhesive is used to further strengthen the container which prevents easy disassembly of the container or may preclude disassembly of the container without destruction. Tape may also be used to add structural integrity to the container or prevent its unplanned disassembly, however, this again prevents easy disassembly of the container and may cause damage to the container during disassembly.